1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to an illuminating module used in the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are widely used in our daily life. To ensure the portable electronic device has a good lighting effect at night or in a dark environment, a surface of a housing of the portable electronic device is covered with a fluorescent layer, or a lighting transistor is secured within the portable electronic device. However, a light emitted by the fluorescent layer or the lighting transistor is uneven and has a low brightness, which will lead to a bad lighting effect.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.